Changing tables for playards are well known in the prior art. A parent or caretaker can change a child's diaper or perform other baby caretaking tasks on a changing table that can be mounted to the top of the playard. The changing table, which is generally rectangular in shape, can be supported on its sides by upper frame supports of the playard. After the child's diaper has been changed, the changing table can be removed from the playard, or in some applications, can be swung about an upper frame support of the playard to a storage position exterior of the playard. In this respect, the parent or caretaker can lift one side of the changing table and can swing the changing table about the upper frame support to its storage position at an exterior side of the playard. The changing table can then rest in its storage position exterior of the playard.
An exemplary apparatus in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,070 incorporated herein by reference. In this conventional changing table, the folding arms 14, 16 are designed to pivot about the pivot joint 12, and thus the changing table can be swung about the upper frame support of the playard to its storage position. However, this changing table has a disadvantage in that, when the baby is placed on the changing table, a rolling movement of the baby may accidentally move the folding arms 14, 16 to pivot about the pivot joint 12, causing the folding arms 14, 16 to collapse and harm the baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,849 disclosed an organizer for diaper changing supplies, such as diapers, disposable wet wipes, and baby powder. Such organizer is attached to the playyard simply by suspending, which is insecure and may fall off easily.
Furthermore, in conventional playyard, the changing table is located above the playyard and thus a gap is formed therebetween. Such a gap may accidentally harm the child caregiver's fingers and trap the child's head, creating a potentially hazardous area.